


Unmistakable

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Groundhog Fae, Missing Scene, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo doesn't have to hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistakable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://jarmelts.tumblr.com/post/71650731368/umm-just-gonna-leave-it-here) on Tumblr.
> 
> This is... kind of a sketch of a longer fic. Because I'm stuck on all the longer fics I'm working on at the moment.

_Hurry it up._

It's easy to sync it with a deliberate twist of her fingers, after where those fingers just were--deeper and slower, but still unmistakable. In front of Trick--after Trick _hitting on her_ \--it should probably feel sleazy, but Tamsin's body tightens with the motion, like her fingers strike sparks and tug where they're tangled in her own nerves. Low. She tries to tell herself she's just doing this to throw Bo off. 

The look on Bo's face, dark and shocked and knowing right across Trick's peripheral vision, how she almost chokes on her words--she throws Bo off, alright, but it's like Tamsin's tumbling end-over-end, too, and every circle is another spin. She can't seem to make herself stop. Not when she can see how that motion moves Bo. God, she must be making the stupidest face right now. 

But it's worth it, the very next time, when Bo spins her and pins her against the wall, rough wood scraping deliciously all along her breasts, her hips, her cheek. She doesn't even make it inside, that time. 

Well, inside the _house_. 

Bo moves slow, moves deep, and Tamsin doesn't even have time to get needy. The wall is the only thing that isn't _moving_ right now. 

"You gonna tell me to hurry up again?" Bo husks into her neck, and Tamsin would love to argue, but she can't. The tightening of her insides is unmistakable. 

Bo doesn't have to hurry.


End file.
